What about Now?
by Kagato Arikawa
Summary: Piko finally gets a job that works with his shotaness! Len is in for a surprise when he goes to work now. Contains crossdressing, PikoxMiki, HakuxDell, LenxNeru, implied LukaxMiku.
1. Chapter 1

What About Now?: chapter 1

**So. First posted fanfiction in the history of me. I hope you guys like it.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Vocaloid is property of Crypton, I just use them to fulfill my twisted ideas XD<strong>

**This will eventually involve much trappiness. Not yet though :P**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Len yawned. He<em> really<em> needed a banana. But the bed was so warm... And Piko would undoubtedly be downstairs, which means Len would have to help Piko drag Dell from his work-induced coma and force something down his throat so he wouldn't starve. And then maybe Mikuo would be there, giggling all the time... What time was it anyway..?

9:42.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna be late!" Len cried. He forced on a new shirt and shorts before jumping off the top of the stairs and landing on an unfortunate Piko who happened to be walking past.

"Hah!" Len sprinted off to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and a banana before running out the door to catch the bus to work. Piko watched the blonde shota run off to catch his bus before mourning the remains of his breakfast, which was now covering the floor and his shirt. Piko sighed, then cleaned up the mess and fetched a slice of toast, spread some butter on it, ate it, made another, then walked up to Dell's room and knocked on the solid white door.

"Dell, you alive?"

A loud snore answered his question.

Piko groaned and pushed the door open. The room was dark, stank of cigarette smoke and had a sleeping Dell in the far corner. An open laptop with Piko emptied the overflowing ashtray, turned on the air filter, and threw open the curtains, which served to bring back a certain workaholic smoker back from the dead.

"Mikuo! Shut the light off!" yelled Dell, covering his eyes.

Piko raised his eyebrows, then shrugged and stuffed the toast in his hand into Dell's screaming mouth. Dell munched like a good boy and Piko left.  
>He was bored. Piko's eyes lost focus as he stared passively at the ceiling, watching the fan go around and around and around and around. <em>Why do you have to work on a Sunday, Len? <em>He wondered. _It's boring without you. _The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Piko?" Shoot, if this was another fangirl...

"Speaking."

"Oh, hey Piko! It's Miku! There's a free spot on the cafe staff, do you want it?"

"Really?"

"Well, I wouldn't call you if there wasn't! So yes or no? If you don't want it, there's always someone that's a bit more desperate..."

Piko cringed. Okay. So he was just a _teeny_bit desperate for a job. Come on, who would hire a little boy who looked like he was 14 and had a USB for a tail?

"Fine, I'll take it. Just don't destroy my clothes like last time."

Miku squealed. "Yaaaaay~! See you tomorrow then~" she hung up.

Piko sighed and leaned against the wall, his breakfast-stained shirt crumpling around his tummy.

Sure, he needed a job. But this was _Miku_.

Piko groaned once more and changed his shirt, then went to wake up Mikuo.

You see, Piko was piggybacking off Len, Dell and Mikuo until he could find a job. At least that was the original plan. Now Piko had generally accepted that he was going to have to live here for a while and settled himself in, becoming more or less the housemaid while everyone else worked. Now that he had a job, did that mean he had to move out?

"You can stay, Piko. Don't worry, it's the least we can do after you cleaning up after everyone around here."

Piko whirled around, looking into the chest of Mikuo, the brother of his aforementioned crazy leek-loving friend and one of Piko's best friends, who was smiling kindly and proceeded to pick Piko up, hoist him up to his shoulders and start walking.

"Always taking care of our kids..." whispered Mikuo, causing Piko to blush crimson. At 16, Piko was hardly a kid. But compared to Mikuo (21) and Dell (22), he was pretty much the child of the family, with Len as his brother.

Piko smiled widely. "I got a job Mikuo! Now I don't have to play housemaid anymore!"

Mikuo poked him. "But you looked so cute in that outfit..."

Piko blushed. "Do I look good as a maid?"

Mikuo smiled. "Yes, you do. Now get ready, we're meeting up with Miki and Haku later today, remember?"

"Is Dell coming?"

"I think so."

Piko sighed and went to his room, turned on the computer and plugged himself in.

* * *

><p>Len walked through the door, which responded with a jingle. "Luka-san," he called, "I'm here."<p>

"Len-chan, hurry up and get changed!"

"I love you too Luka-san."

Len headed to the back, and picked up the outfit for the day. Len sighed. He never should have taken this job, but apparently he was the "best suited" for this, so he took it. Nobody told him it meant being a turning into a girl!

"Len-chan, hurry up! The customers are going to be waiting! And you know how mad Luka-san gets when we're late."

"Wah!" Len cried and stripped off his regular clothes so he could replace them with his work clothes, which today comprised of a sailor fuku with a cherry red skirt and kerchief. Thigh-high white stockings and twin ribbons in his hair completed the transformation. Len gave a twirl for the mirror, and paused. "Stupid bra..." he muttered, fiddling with the straps before he was satisfied, and sauntered out to the main cafe to serve his guests.

Luka knew she should reprimand Len on is near-lateness, but she could let it slide this time. _At least he isn't an hour late like last time_. She chuckled. _Now, Friday... What should I do...  
><em>  
>Miku was happy. She filled out the open spot on staff (with a cute boy, no less) and on top of that, he would be legal in a few months! As she bounced from table to table serving the regulars, she noticed Luka in her office, most likely pondering on some boring grown-up matter. But just to make sure...<p>

"Luka-san-"

"Just Luka, Miku."

Miku pouted. "But just calling you Luka would imply us being really close, and I don't want anybody getting the wrong idea."

Luka smiled slyly. "Okay then, Miku-_chan_. What's bothering you?"

"What are you thinking about?" Miku blurted out. She covered her mouth, embarrassed that she had the mind to use such a rough manner of speaking with her sempai.

Luka gave the tealette the same sly grin. She brought her hand up to stroke Miku's cheek. "Whatever happens on Friday nights, Miku-chan..."

Miku's face turned a strawberry red as she felt Luka's fingertips stroke her face. Oh, how she wished for closing time already...

"Miku-san, your customers are waiting! And Luka-san, I'm leaving now~"

Both women shot a glance at the door, only catching the end of a bouncing ahoge leaving towards the main room. Luka sighed, and gave Miku a quick kiss on the forehead. "Back to work, Miku-chan. See you tonight~" she winked.

Miku pouted, and then stomped back to the cafe.

* * *

><p>Piko squealed as he fell to the ground, landing with a thump on the soft grass. "Piko-tan, I laaaav you~"<p>

"I love you too Miki. Now can I get up..?"

"Okaay~"  
>It was a really nice day at the park; sunny, with a warm breeze going through the sakura trees and enough people without the overcrowded feeling. It also happened to be near a series of small shops that always emanated the scents of fresh pastries and chopped herbs. In short, it was almost because Mikuo got a call from his boss and had to go and work, so he couldn't come.<p>

Miki laid down on Piko's lap, ignoring the slight blush forming on the snowy-haired boy's face. "Piko-tan~ she lazily drawled, "Can I have a kiss?"

Piko's blush deepened. "But Miki-chan... We're in public... Can you wait?"

Miki pouted, then rose up and captured her boyfriend's lips for a good five seconds.

Piko died.

At least his brain did. His face was as red as his girlfriend's hair.

"Piko-tan? Wakey wakey..."

Piko yelped as he was jolted out of his broken trance by the feeling of a crushing force around his torso. "M-miki-chan..?"

"Yay, he woke up~" Miki sang. After Piko sat up, he noticed Haku and Dell were behind her. The former had a horrified expression while the latter looked like he could barely keep from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Piko already knew though, as far as the heat on his cheeks could tell him.

Dell started to laugh.

Haku turned red and buried her face into her boyfriend's arm.

Miki sprang up, tackling Piko again. "You fell asleep! Want to continue where we left off?" she winked at him.

Piko turned red again, desperately signaling Dell for something, _anything_to help his from his predicament.

Dell shrugged.

Piko felt a streak of betrayal before he blacked out again.

* * *

><p>Len sighed and stretched his arms wide, feeling his muscles relax after holding a tray against his chest for the last four hours. Break was probably the best part of the day for him; no customers to serve, no plates to balance, no need to look out for perverts trying to look up his skirt. Just him, the couch, and acting like a cute girl. <em>At least until Friday...<em>his runaway mind thought. He shivered a little from excitement, anticipation and nervousness.

"Lenny-chan, your break is over!" His train of thought was broken by Luka's voice calling to him, invading is little bubble of thought. He pouted and stood up off the couch, his shoulder-length hair floating behind him as he marched to Luka's office.

"Luka-san, what is going on Friday?" asked Len as he poked his head through the doorway.

Luka looked up from the copious amounts of paper that littered her desk. In actuality, very little of it was real paperwork; they were mostly ideas and designs for costumes and outfits for every single theme or occasion that might happen across her mind.

Luka grinned. "It's a fancy- dress love theme, Len. You're going to have a darker motif, since your hair can contrast well. It also has lots of ruffles and stitched so that it contours perfectly-"

"Luka-san, you're getting too technical again." Len interrupted.

Luka froze, then cleared her throat. "As I was saying, it's going to be beautiful. Make sure you show 'em what you can do, Lenny-chan~" she winked.

Len stuck his tongue out in a very shota-like manner. "Sure, Luka-san. Can you show me what I'll wear after I'm done my shift?"

"Of course, Lenny-chan."

Len smiled, then proceeded to finish the rest of his shift.

Meanwhile...

* * *

><p>"Really, Dell. You had to go ahead and eat <em>all<em>of the food I packed, didn't you?" Piko said in an exasperated tone and he stared disbelievingly at his friend, empty basket at his arm. Miki had his other arm in a death grip, the first sign of her madness coming through when she didn't get her share of cherries. Luckily, there were a few cafes that sold fruit pastries that were close to the park that they were at, so Piko's arm wouldn't have to be amputated en route back to his house. Or would be, if the stupid traffic light would turn green…

"That one." Miki muttered under her breath, pointing to a small, cheery cafe. "Go to that one. They have cherry something."  
>Piko decided it was probably better to follow his girlfriend's fruit-tracking instincts at this point, and (with the light conveniently green) quickly walked towards the shop and pushed the door open.<p>

At that moment, Len happened to be bidding farewell to a couple of regular customers when he saw his housemates and their girlfriends pushing their way through the front door.

"Oh, _crap._"

Firstly, Piko. And Dell. Oh kami, how did they find this place?

Second, Miki looked like she was about to go super saiyan on the first thing that touched her (excluding Piko).

Len quickly analyzed the threat, and dealt with it quickly.

He ducked behind the counter and dashed out with a cherry danish in his hand, which he promptly stuffed into Miki's mouth. "Eat." he commanded, his voice an octave and a half higher. _Kami help me, I sound like Rin.._he mentally facepalmed.

Piko was at a loss. On one hand, he wanted to hit this waitress for doing something so rough and imprudent to his girlfriend.

On the other hand, she saved his arm from a gristly, bloody doom.

Both boy's mental conflicts were suddenly interrupted by Miki breaking into a huge grin and glomping her boyfriend.

"Yay Piko! Now can we stay? I'm hungry..."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I've failed somehow with this story T.T but I hope you guys liked it. Ch.2 in the works! :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo~! Chapter 2 is finally up! *cries* I wanted to post this around the Easter weekend, but I hit writers block about halfway T.T Coincidentally, I got my hair cut on the same day. Does hair=inspiration for me? Maybe .  
><strong>**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I hope I'm not being too boring .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"May I please take your order?"

"Coffee, coffee, tea, tea, large cherry parfait, and-"

"With extra cherries!" Miki shouted.

"And one lava cake-"

There was a loud thump from under the table. The tableware rattled.

"... Make that two." Finished Dell with a grimace.

"Is that all, nii-san?" Lea questioned.

"Yeah, now go." Dell growled.

Undaunted, Len sauntered off to fulfill their order. Dell hooked a finger under Haku's chin as soon as their blonde waiter/waitress left.

"That will leave a mark, Haku dear," Dell hissed into his girlfriend's ear, his voice seething with venom, "So I think you should apologize to me."

"N-no." Haku stammered out, terrified of her boyfriend's demeanor. Even after six months of this aura, she still wasn't used to this look on Dell's face.

Dell suddenly broke out in an uncharacteristic smile and pecked Haku on the cheek. "I love you too."

Haku melted into a puddle against her boyfriend, her long arms wrapping around his lean body, relieved that he wasn't mad at her. He had a very, very convincing tsundere act, and sometimes it was an actual rage stemming from Mikuo stealing his laptop rather than an act. Nobody could tell the difference, ever. At least, certainly not Haku.

"Uh... Guys? We're in public..?"

Dell glared at the white-haired boy with irises that smoldered like the cigarettes he smoked with twice the intensity, which was enough to silence Piko before returning Haku's affection with a kiss and nuzzle.

Piko sat awkwardly. Here he was in a cafe, with everybody giving too much public affection for his liking. He sighed. _I might as well get used to it_ he sighed, defeated. _If you can't beat them, join them._And with that, he gave Miki and big hug, surprising her with this sudden act of closeness.

"Piko?" Miki was startled; it wasn't normal for Piko to be doing anything beyond holding hands in public. Her brain ran at light speed, trying to calculate this new phenomenon before giving up and hugging him back awkwardly and wondering how many cherries Len-chan would give her.

* * *

><p>Len's hands shook as he placed cherries on top of the parfait. <em>Why is Piko here?<em> He wondered absently. _It's not like he followed me, right? He couldn't have. He was at home with Mikuo today! I swear if-_

"Lenny-chan, I think that's enough cherries."

Len looked down at the pile of cherries that topped the glass, so many that if the glass wasn't transparent, it would look like simply a glass of cherries. _But it's Miki. Miki could eat 3 of these with no problem._ Len reasoned as he strode towards the coffee machine and poured two mugs of the dark solution. _Wait, what if it was Miki that led Piko here? She know I live with him and Dell right? _Len extracted a spoon of tea leaves from the box and placed it in the pot of hot water that was joined by two ornate teacups, standard ware for the cafe he worked at. _Does Miki have anything against me? _With that finishing thought, he hoisted up the tray that held all of the aforementioned items and carried it to its destination.

"Took you long enough." Dell growled. He snatched the coffee out of Len's pale hand and stared into its caffeinated blackness as the waitress set out the rest of the order on the table.

"... And one cherry parfait with extra cherries." Len set down the glass in front of the stunned redhead, who immediately cracked a large smile and attacked the treat with her spoon.

"Thamfk... Uu...lernee...chaaun." Miki mumbled through mouthfuls of cream and fruit. Piko smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for my girlfriend's manners. She says thank you."

Len smiled his cutest waitress smile. "It's okay. Have a good stay nii-san~"

Piko gave a small smile as the waitress left before turning back to his girlfriend, who was very busy nomming her parfait. "That waitress is probably the only one who ever called me a boy before I told them I was." Piko commented.

Miki choked a little on the cream. Piko stared at her curiously.

"It's n-nothing." coughed Miki. She grabbed her tea and began drinking.

Piko sighed and sipped his tea, trying to look anywhere that wasn't Miki, Dell or Haku (Who were busy feeding each other pieces of lava cake, he noted.). His gaze eventually fell on the blonde waitress, who was clearing the tables after a customer who had just left. Curious, Piko took a closer look at her. Light blonde hair that was tied up into watermelon pink ribbons that went well with the red skirt. Piko wondered if he could ask her where this place bought the outfit, as he needed an anniversary gift idea.

"Has everybody enjoyed themselves?" Len asked.

Piko fell off his chair by the shock of being pulled out of his reverie.

"It was really good Lenny-chan!" Miki shouted. Then her face turned worried. "Do I have to pay?"

Len smiled, forgetting that half of the table held people he lived with. "Of course not, Miki. Your orders are on the shop today."

Miki's face lit up. "Yay! Arigato Lenny-chan! Now let's go Piko!" she jumped up and dragged her boyfriend out the door, onwards to who-knows-where. Haku and Dell groaned and dragged their feet out, leaving Len to clean to clean up Haku's spilled coffee. _Not again... _Len groaned.

* * *

><p>Len sat down in the back room and stretched out his arms and legs. It was a pretty slow day today, but it had more than its share of excitement. <em>Piko<em>_._ he wondered. _How the hell did you get here? _The shota's mind pondered this ordeal for a while, only interrupted by the shadow that fell on him.

"It's time to go, Len-chan," Luka told him. "Or would you rather I let you stay for another shift?"

Len shot a smile back at her. "You know me, Luka-san. Any time." as he hopped off the couch and changed back into his street clothes, still nearly as fresh as they were this morning. While Len slipped them on, he had a random thought. _I haven't grown in at least 5 years._His uniform-esque clothes that he had worn when he was still in his mid teens still fit him perfectly. Frustrated at this realization, Len waved goodbye to Luka before leaving for his house.

"Wait a second, Len-chan."

"Yes Luka-san?"

"Didn't you want to see your new outfit?"

Len was surprised that he had completely forgotten about his request to Luka. He dropped his bag beside the door and was greeted by Luka's latest masterpiece- a mountain of tiered black silk and satin, edged in white. The skirt flared out from behind, leaving the front to be quite short. The body was simple, a fitted black top that left his shoulders bare and had puffy flanges that went around his upper arms. Midnight black long gloves and stockings with a garter were also present. Len was stunned. "It's beautiful." he breathed.

Luka smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Wanna try it on?"

* * *

><p>Miki was having lots and lots of fun. Piko on the other hand was pulling down the skirt he had on. Why did he have to be in love with a girl that used him as a model?<p>

"Stop pulling down the skirt Piko," Miki warned, "You're going to ruin it, and then it'll be yours. Then I'll make you wear it."

Piko blushed and smoothed down the pleats in the short skirt. It only went down to mid-thigh, making the garment extremely short by his standards. It was also sky blue and hemmed with lace. The blouse was white-gold and trimmed with darker gold patterns around the sleeves. The whole ensemble was elegant, airy and brought a blush to Piko's face when he looked in the mirror.

His deep thought process was cut short by a loud clap.

"It's perfect!" Mik squealed. Her hands fussed with the collar a bit and she stepped back to admire her work.

Piko looked in the mirror. _I look more girly than usual.. _Was his only thought as his blush grew. Miki ignored this and brought up a chair, sitting her boyfriend down in front of her vanity and taking a brush to his hair.

"You should grow your hair out more, Piko." she crooned. "It would look good on you."

Piko stayed obstinately silent. He was too busy trying not to notice that his underwear had been replaced by the softness of pink silk panties- an option that he had grudgingly given into. When Miki wanted him to do something, it was go all the way or not at all. In this case, 'all the way' meant panties, stuffed bra and light makeup- enough to make Piko think that every time she dressed him up, they were going to go out to somewhere fancy and have a fun time.

Miki was still murmuring into his ear, something about his hair again. "But keep your ahoge. It makes you look shorter and cuter. Are you even listening to me?"

Piko nodded slightly. "Something about keeping my ahoge, that thing that makes me look short?"

Miki smacked the back of his head, causing Piko to rock forward. "No, I said keep it because it's cute. For that, you're wearing this home."

Piko turned his head in disbelief, his ahoge bouncing uncontrollably after hearing her order. She did _not_ just say that. "What?"

Miki smiled lightly, her innocent face hiding any and all signs of deceit. "Yes Piko, now you have more clothes in your wardrobe." She cheekily continued. "So go home now, and show everybody how good you look in a skirt." She winked.

Piko felt his face heat up a little. "But Miki-tan... Shouldn't I... You know.. Change back first?" He requested hopefully, praying to kami for a miracle.

Miki blew his request out of the sky and proceeded to stuff his clothes into her laundry bin. "Oops, it looks like your clothes are dirty, Piko-tan~" She told him. "Now let's go to your house!"

Piko's lasting thought as he was dragged out the door: _Oh_,_ crap..._

* * *

><p>Len admired himself in the full-body mirror, letting his hips sway a little to make the dress that he wore swish side to side with the rhythm of his movement. Taking a few tentative steps to the side and backwards, he gave an experimental twirl before letting the train behind him settle down, earning a small applause from Luka. "How does it feel Len-chan?" She inquired.<p>

Len stopped twirling for a moment, setting his sky blue eyes that gleamed back in excitement and enthusiasm to the pinkette. "I love it Luka-san!"

Luka gave a sigh of relief. _I'm glad he likes it,_ she thought, _it's a step up for him, I think._ she looked the outfit over with her critical eye. _Its shorter than he's used to,_ she noted, _but at least he doesn't mind._She became aware that the blonde boy was looking at her with a questioning look. "What?"

Len continued to stare at Luka with the same curiosity in his eyes. "You still haven't told me anything else about Friday yet. What are you hiding?" he maintained his innocent eyes, turning his shota persuasion powers up to 9000.

Luka's left eye twitched as she tried to resist the boy's skill. After a year of this, you'd think she'd have some sort of resistance, but no. She was just as vulnerable from day one, when Len asked why he couldn't work Friday nights. "Se~cr~et" she managed through gritted teeth.

Len stopped, pleased at his progress. he didn't want Luka to build a resistance on his charms or anything like that. The 'shota stare' was his greatest asset, and he never forgot the value of having somebody at tears from opening his eyes a little more and pouting. "Okay Luka-san. Can I change back now? My shoulders are getting cold."

Luka recovered slowly, booming several times before responding with a coherent answer. "Alright Len-chan. See you next week?"

Len slipped off his gloves and pulled the curtain around his form, leaving only the illuminated silhouette to be seen through the thin fabric. "Of course, Luka-san." he paused for a moment to work off the bodice. "Did you hire a new waitress?" len inquired as he stripped off the rest of his clothes.

"Yes." Luka answered. "I believe his name is Piko. You can ask Miku about all the details, she's the one who recruited him."

Len closed his eyes to prevent them from popping out of their sockets. _Piko works here now?_His bewildered brain managed to churn out another sentence. "W-when does he start?"

Luka stared at the curtain that separated he and the half-naked blonde. "How did you know Piko was a male?" Surprise permeated through her tone.

Len resisted the urge to smash his head into the changeroom wall. "Lucky guess." he muttered before he finished adjusting his shirt. Pulling the curtain aside, he picked up his bag. "I'm going to go now Luka-san. See you...?"

"I'll call you."

"All right. Bye Luka-san~"

_I never asked her when Piko would be coming..._ Len noticed as his bus left for the apartment. _I guess I'll just have to ask him when I get home._

* * *

><p><strong>So... Seeing that I'm essentially out of inspiration and self-esteem at the current moment, there's no way of telling when I'll post the next chapter . exams are coming up, so maybe... Dunno. Maybe a month? *hopes* ^.^" I'm going to bed nao. BYES.<br>-Iso**


End file.
